Yokino Kakusu
WARNING! DO NOT EDIT THIS OR I WILL BE VERY MAD! AND WHEN I'M MAD, MY FRIENDS CALL ME A MADMAN! Don't say his name, please....my friends are the only ones who understand... Appearance Yokino has light pink bangs swept to the right side of her face, covering a little bit of her eyepatch, whom she got in her past. She only has one blue eye that is shown, and the school uniform, along with light pink stockings with blue polka dots. Her long light pink hair is curled down and flows gracefully when she walks. Personality Yokino is very sweet, hyper, and peaceful, but is a big coward. She has paranoia and anxiety and hates being alone. She tries to hide this fact from others by giving sweets to others and hiding her tears with a smile. She carries a plushie around everywhere she goes on her shoulder, as it was a Christmas gift from her brother. Relationships Senpai Yokino was best friends with him, Osana, and Hanako since she was 6. Yokino started developing a crush on him when she was 12, and would blush when something reminded her of him. When she started developing a crush on him, she would blush giving him sweets, and stuttered around him. Osana Yokino was BFF's with her, Senpai, and Hanako since she was 6. However, when Osana started acting harsh towards Senpai, Yokino was sad and confused. This is one of the ways to eliminate her (and Osana), as you can lie about Osana to Yokino, saying Osana has been insulting him, making him depressed. If your in the drama club and have a good acting skill, Yokino will believe this and yell at Osana at lunchtime, ruining their friendship. This will cause Osana and Yokino both to go suicide after a week, due to their best friendship forever being broken. If your not in the drama club and do not have a good acting skill, Yukino will not believe this, and your reputation will drop. Hanako Yokino is BFFAEAEAE's (Best Friend Forever And Ever And Ever And Ever) with Hanako, and best friends with Osana and Senpai ever since she was 6. Yokino and Hanako talk to each other all the time when Senpai gets a girlfriend. They talk to each other about their paranoia, anxiety, etc, and Yukino cheers Hanako up when Senpai doesn't spend time with her. if Hanako gets a boyfriend after that, Yokina will do Kokona's sad routine for 2 days before drowning herself in the bathhouse. Juku Ren When Yokino used to be in the Martial Arts club for a day, she developed a deep friendship with Juku, causing him to have a crush on her. When Yokino quit, claiming the club just wasn't for her, Juku even tried to convince her to stay, but sadly it didn't work, so they kept in touch, talking in the courtyard at lunchtime and lingering there until the school day had ended. You can also matchmake Juku and Yokino, but it will take a while due to Yokino already having a crush on Senpai. If Juku dies after they are matchmaked, Yokino will take everything out of her schedule, and mourn until class starts and the school day ends, but will not kill herself. Routine Her alarm is always set for 7:15 so she can sleep in late due to the passing of her brother, so she always arrives at school at 7:25, and quickly changes her shoes and runs to the courtyard to talk to her childhood friends. When class starts, she stays at the fountain for a bit, looking at the water, before running to her classroom, just in time. After class, she goes to the courtyard to talk to Juku, After eating and talking, she goes to her class and learns. After class she goes to the cooking club and stays there for an hour before lingering at the school with Juku. Backstory Yokino lived a peaceful life with her loving father Hidari, her loving mother Taizai, and her older brother Gogaku, who she spent all her weekends with. When Yokino was only 8, Gokaku passed away from suicidal thoughts. This caused Yokino to spend all her saturdays with her friends and all her sundays in her room. This also caused Hidari to leave Taizai and Yokino and only gave them 100 dollars while he left with 300. Taizai always sang a lullaby to Yokino when she was little, and when Yokina was asleep, Taizai promised she would stay. And she did. Task One On her first day of school, you can find her crying at a sakura tree with Osana, Senpai, and Hanako trying to cheer her up, saying, "It's okay, we'll find it." But since you can't be near Senpai, you have to go into the school and laugh loudly with no one seeing its you. This will cause Senpai, Hanako, and Osana to search the whole school, giving you time to talk to her. "..M-My plushie..my brother g-gave it to me..and I lost it..it's the only thing I have to remember him by...c-can you please try to f-find it?" Is what she will say. You have two options. 1; Accepting it If you accept her task, she will slightly stop crying and say, "Y-You'll help..? Thank you so much..!" You will find it behind the school gate, but since you cannot open it yourself, you will have to do this all very fast so you can get it and get back in before the school gates close. When you find it, Senpai and the others are going to immidiatly report back to Yokino, so you have to wait until they are on the rooftop to pick it up, then you have to quickly give it to Yokino. When you give it to her, she will stop crying, and put it on her shoulder, surprisingly hugging you, saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!! I'll forever be in your dept!!!" This will cause your reputation to go up, as she will tell all her friends about you. If you freak Senpai out a bit before all this, and he sees Yokino thanking you for finding her plushie, you will no longer freak Senpai out unless you freak him out after this. 2; Refusing it If you refuse her task, she will look back down and say, "Oh..ok..I understand..I knew that was too childish to say..." If you refuse, Senpai and the others will also come over, ruining your reputation, as they will tell everyone about you. If Senpai comes over during you refusing, it will cause a game over since Yokino is one of Senpai's best friends, and he will be mad. So if the three aren't far, you might not wanna refuse. Task Two (This one will only be achieved if Hanako gets a boyfriend) (This is not really a task for YOKINO but wuteva) You will find Hanako pacing back and fourth by the bathhouse, worried. If you walk up to her and talk to her, she will say, "Yokino has been thinking suicide!!! How do I know this? Her mom told me... Anyway! Can you look after Yokino for the week and make sure she doesn't go suicide?!" If you accept this task, Hanako will breathe in relief and thank you before running away. If Yokino goes suicide, Hanako, Senpai, and Osana will hate you, causing a game over. If Yokina doesn't go suicide and becomes happy, your reputation will go up. If you refuse the task, Hanako will yell, "SO YOU DON'T CARE?!" And run away, telling Senpai and Osana. Later on, Hanako, Senpai, and Osana will run over to you, and Osana will try to fight you. If you defeat her, Hanako will fight you. If you defeat her, Senpai will fight you. Either way you get a game over, cause if you defeat him, Senpai's gone, and if he defeats you, your gone, sooo.. Wattpad Fanfic So this is the end of this article, but not the end of Yokino. On on app called Wattpad, I may write a fanfiction about her, but emphasis on may. Sooo, yeah. Bye everyone! Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:Social Butterfly Category:Cooking Club